Fu
|Race = Demon Realm race Mutant (Has Earthling, Saiyan, and several other races DNA) |Gender = Male |Address = Demon Realm |Occupation = Demon Scientist Dabura's Chosen Successor (formerly) |Allegiance = Dark Empire |FamConnect = Mira (father/genetic material ) Towa (mother/genetic material ) Dabura (uncle/genetic relative) }} is a character that fully debuts in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He was originally created for Dragon Ball Online and first shown in a guidebook for that game. He is considered by Dabura himself as his rightful successor to his throne as King of the Demon Realm. Appearance Fu is a purple-skinned male with red eyes and white hair. As a baby, Fu wears what appears to be a dark purple diaper and a white baby handkerchief. While still a baby, he wears a yellow cap with horns and the symbol of the Time Breakers embedded in it. As a young man, he is fairly tall and well-muscled in built. HFu wears long-sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. Fu also starts wearing glasses and has hair around the sides of his head buzzed short and the top of his hair as secured as a high ponytail. Personality According to Dragon Ball Online, as a baby, Fu is unable to express himself or act on his own, as Mira exerts a substantial influence on him. As a young adult, Fu is a bespectacled youth with a fearless smile. While mistakenly believed to be evil and an underling of his uncle, he prefers warping timelines to help others instead of causing meaningless destruction through his alterations, and is not interested in revenge or reviving the Demon Realm. Fu does not like to fight but instead loves science and the possibilities his changes in history can create. Fu's interest in science goes so far to experimenting on scenarios, the mechanics of fighting, and using time rifts and paradoxes for his own benefit such as creating time paradoxes on purpose in order absorb more power. However, once gaining some benefit from his experiments, Fu tends to try to use these benefits to better the world, making him neither truly good nor evil. As a result he can best be described as akin to a well meaning yet mad scientist of sorts who illegally alters history. Biography Background Fu is a demon, and the son of the two main villains in Dragon Ball Online, the artificial being Mira and the evil scientist Towa. According to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 he is an artificial being, a unique mutant made from the cells of Mira and Towa and created to destroy the Time Patrol and revive Demon Realm. His body hides a lot of mysteries, and he was greatly affected by Mira after meeting him. He possesses great power like his father Mira and inherited a brilliant scientific mind from Towa. Supplemental material for Dragon Ball Online states that he will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Infinite History Saga In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fu is assisted by his uncle Dabura through being fed energy from time rifts. The first time rift is one during the period where Goku and Vegeta were training together in the space Whis created to obtain Super Saiyan Blue, with Fu acting as Whis. Once Goku powers up his Super Saiyan form enough that he will be able to evolve it into Super Saiyan Blue, Fu quickly bathes him in Blutz Waves, altering history by instead turning him into a Super Saiyan 4. After the Future Warrior defeats Goku, Fu absorbs the Time Rift's energy, causing the rift to disappear. He then returns to the Time Nest with the Future Warrior and their master. He asks for some of the Future Warrior's blood but is turned down and leaves when Chronoa shows up. Fu heads to another Time Rift, where Future Androids 17 and 18 have shown up at the Cell Games Arena several days before the tournament to fight Cell. Fu brings in Android 13 to change history even more. Afterwards, Fu leaves to go to the next Time Rift. In this Time Rift, it appears that Dabura survived to participate in the battle between Super Vegito and Super Buu. Fu brings Videl back to life, powers her up and sends her to fight Buu, then leaves again. Fu goes to the last Time Rift, where a brainwashed Jiren has been sent by Dabura to aid Goku Black and Zamasu against Trunks. Fu in turn sends in a powered up Tapion as an ally for Trunks. The Future Warrior and their master take down Tapion and Jiren. When Dabura is defeated in the Time Rift, Fu arrives late to witness his badly beaten uncle, who reveals Fu's origins to the Future Warrior and commands Fu to assist him. However, he betrays Dabura's wishes of getting revenge for Towa, stating he has no interest in such a thing. He then turns an angry Dabura into stone after deflecting a Stone Spit attack back at him with his sword, explaining that he doesn't share his relatives' love of time distortion for evil purposes, and would rather fix up bad incidents in time instead. ;Ending 1 In the first ending, Fu then requests the Future Warrior to help him make one last big historical alteration, something that the Elder Kai firmly disagrees with. Disappointed but excited for a fight, Fu engages in a fairly friendly battle with the Future Warrior and the Warrior's partner, although it is revealed at the end of the fight that Fu had created an illusion that had been fighting in his place the entire time. He then promises to tell the Future Warrior if he finds any good uses for the massive amount of rift energy he gathered, teleporting out of the Time Rift. ;Ending 2 In the second ending, Fu has collected a huge amount of rift energy and is about to go home and decide what to do with it, but an angry Elder Kai decides to send Goku (If Goku isn't the Future Warriors master at the time) to capture Fu. Scared of fighting Goku, the Future Warrior fights in Fu’s place, the two fight on par until Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and halfway through the fight a bored Fu teleports away saying he’ll analyze the Future Warrior later. ;Ending 3 In the third and final ending, Fu is happy he has collected an enormous amount of rift energy and is about to teleport home and figure out what to do when an angry Elder Kai scolds the Future Warrior for letting him get away. (If Goku is the Future Warriors master at the time) Elder Kai tempts him into fighting Fu, saying he’ll be really strong. The Future Warrior fights Goku instead, when both are exhausted in their base states. Respecting the Future Warriors power being able to compete with Goku, Fu gives some of his rift energy to the Future Warrior who then defeats Super Saiyan Blue Goku halfway through the fight who breaks his limit and transforms into Ultra Instinct. They then fight to complete exhaustion, Fu being amazed the Future Warrior got this powerful through just a bit of his rift energy and then vowing to analyse the Future Warrior, Fu then teleports away much to Elder Kai's anger. Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga Fu appears unexpectedly on Beerus' Planet telling those present that he is a friend of Future Trunks. He explains that Trunks has been captured and is currently located on the Prison Planet where resides the most dangerous criminals in the Universe. He urges them to follow after him so they can save him as he teleports away. Shortly after when Goku: Xeno appears, he attacks Goku thinking him to be in league with Fu. Seeing the two Goku fight, Fu comments on what interesting specimens they are and when Goku: Xeno fires a Ki Blast at him, he effortlessly smacks it aside. When Vegeta asks why he seems to know so much about the planet, Fu tells them all that it is because he is the one who created it. Fu goes on to explain that he has gathered strong fighters from different planets and timelines and has brought them here to fight each other and notes that Goku: Xeno must have allowed himself to get captured so that he could investigate. He also says that Trunks has done the unforgivable by using the Time Machine so has brought him there as punishment and also as a means to draw in Goku and Vegeta as well. Finally he tells them that in order to escape they will need to gather the seven Special Dragon Balls which are held by different prisoners on the planet before he teleports away. Having returned to his laboratory, he watches as the events unfold. Through a speaker, he warns Goku and Vegeta that they should not let their guard down as Cunber arrives to confront them, saying that his evil Ki snaps the mind of whoever it touches. Fu continues to spectate the battle, though he becomes angered when he notices giant cracks in the Prison Planet's barrier. He interrupts Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku's battle with Golden Great Ape Cunber to reprimand Cunber, activating his Super Mira state with a single slash of dark ki. Raising a purple blade of energy into the air, he absorbs the Power Ball Cunber used to transform. With another slash, Super Fu cuts Cunber's Great Ape transformation short, effortlessly dodging his attacks and leaving Goku and the gang shocked at his power. Fu then drops out of his own transformation, letting the battle continue as he avoids a blast from Golden Cooler by teleporting back to his laboratory. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, Fu is able to easily deflect a ki blast from Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno. In the manga it is noted by Vegeta that he is very agile. In the anime, later, when Cunber began damaging the seal around the Prison Planet, Fu decided to intervene. He became Super Fu and absorbed Cunber's Power Ball into his sword. He then channeled a reverse phase wave into his sword strike in order to revert Cunber back to his base form, and proceeded to easily dodge a punch from the ancient Saiyan. He then nonchalantly evades Golden Cooler's sneak attack blast and disappears. ;Video Games He is a skilled swordsman and well versed in long distance attacks. Fu is an expert at concealing his presence and illusions in a ninja-like manner and can bypass the Time Nest's barrier at will allowing him to access the Time Nest freely though he must conceal his presence once the Time Patrol become aware of him though his power to conceal or disguise himself has no effect on the Future Warrior though he takes advantage of this to work with the Future Warrior as Chronoa, Elder Kai, and Trunks: Xeno cannot perceive Fu while he's concealing himself. Chronoa and Elder Kai are also not fooled by his impersonation of Whis. Fu also appears to have the ability to manipulate time rifts to summon fighters from other timelines such as Future 17 and 18. When Dabura brainwashes Future Jiren to fight Future Trunks alongside Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fu uses this ability to summon Tapion to assist Future Trunks in the fight. Fu can also resurrect people as when he resurrects Videl during Vegito's battle with Super Buu. After Dabura and Demigra are defeated by the Future Warrior and their master, Dabura still believes that Fu is strong enough to defeat them. Fu's swordsmanship skills are great enough that he can deflect Dabura's Stone Spit back at him. When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is sent by Old Kai to capture him, Fu flees as he believes he may lose to Goku. When Fu gives all of the Time Rift energy he has gathered to the Future Warrior, making him strong enough to defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku and then match Ultra Instinct Goku - shocking Fu at their power. In the trailer for the Prison Planet Saga, Fu proves to be able to match Super Saiyan Future Trunks (from after the "Future" Trunks Saga) in a sword duel. Fu believes that in his "Super Fu" state he will be able to assist X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku in battling Kanba. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Fu has inherited tremendous strength from his father. It is believed he will gradually awaken to this power as he grows up. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Concealment''' - Fu can become invisible and inaudible even to gods like the Supreme Kais as well as most mortals, though this ability has no effect on the Future Warrior who possess an unexplained ability to perceive his presence allowing them to both see and hear Fu when others cannot. **'Sneaky Strike' - Fu turns invisible to avoid detection, then emerges and performs a diving strike with his blade. *'Confusion Blade' - Fu performs a horizontal slice with his blade, sending out dark fireballs that fling themselves at the opponent after a few seconds delay. *'Energy Minefield' - Fu tosses out several energy mines that, upon contact, will electrocute the opponent with dark lightning. *'Charged Ki Wave' - The user uses some of their ki to regain stamina. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - The user fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. *'Serious Bomb' - The user charges dark energy into their right palm and launches an energy uppercut then creates an large Energy Sphere which they then fire at the opponent. Connecting a solid hit with the uppercut makes it easier to hit the opponent with the following Energy Sphere though it is possible to fire the energy sphere and still miss the opponent. **'Remote Serious Bomb' - Fu draws his symbol with his sword in front of him and in the mid-air and touches it with the tip of the sword, upon being caught by an energy surrounding the opponent's body, they cannot transform. Then, whenever he wants Fu makes a red and purple sphere energy, identical to Mira's Serious Bomb, to appear over his opponent. Another Fu's symbol appears in front of him and upon touching with his hand, the sphere energy brutishly explodes. His Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. ***'DUAL Remote Serious Bomb' - A two person team attack version of Remote Serious Bomb. Fu's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Android Kick' - The user initiates the attack with a forward somersault (or alternatively with backwards somersault) while cloaked in a purple aura, then launches an dark energy enhanced straight Flying Kick at the opponent. *'Kiai' - It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. *'Infinity Explosion' - The user gathers energy which swirls around them before unleashing an explosion of dark energy. By charging the technique the user can increases the size of the explosion. *'Stone Spit' - Fu gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on his opponent, who then becomes lifeless stone. *'Evil Flame' - The user launches a large stream of fire from their mouth, bearing a large chance of hitting the opponent within range and dealing heavy damage. *'Phantom Fist' - When performing this technique faint purple energy swirls around the user's body and if the user is attacked the opponent will discover they were attacking an afterimage and the user will reappear in another location with their arms crossed. If successful the user will regain some stamina. *'Super Back Jump' - The user preforms a backwards somersault to avoid attacks or to put some distance between them and the opponent. *'Energy Absorption' - Fu is able to absorb energy from Time Rifts, causing the rifts to vanish. To do this he pulls out his sword and aims it up, drawing in the Time Rift's energy. According to Fu, he can absorb the energy of any history changes he makes which causes the changes to disappear though he can't absorb changes made by others unless he himself contributes to the alterations or at least plays some role in creating them either directly or indirectly. *'Illusion' - In his final fight against the Future Warrior, Fu creates an illusion to act in his place to fight the Future Warrior so he does not have to and can escape. *'Disguise' - Fu is able to make himself appear as another person to whoever he wants. Fu can also imitate someone else's voice, as he spoke to Bulma using Whis' voice. However, certain special people are unaffected allowing them to perceive Fu's true form while he is disguised to others. Additionally, even those unable to perceive Fu's true form can see, through Fu's disguise realizing he is not whom he is pretending to be and is an imposter. *'Blutz Waves' - An energy source emitted by large celestial bodies such as a full-moon when it reflects rays of sunlight. Fu can generate these waves to induce certain transformations in Saiyans that require Blutz Wave exposure. **'Reversed phase wave' - Fu can reverse the effects of Blutz Waves, causing them to mix and implode - thus resulting in the target Saiyan losing their Blutz Wave-induced form or power up. It can be used in conjunction with the Surprise Blade. *'Resurrection' - It is the act of bringing someone back to life. *'Dark Magic' - A special magic to turn people into darker and more powerful versions of themselves. **'Supervillain power-up granting' - Fu can utilize his late mother's spell to grant targets the first stage Supervillain power-up. *'Strongest sealing spell in history' - A spell utilized by Fu to create the inescapable Prison Planet. *'Portal Opening' - By slashing his sword, Fu is able to open space-time portals. *'Surprise Blade' - Super Fu's sword attack. Forms and Transformations Super Fu Similar to his genetic father, Fu is able to achieve the "Super Fu" form: a Demon-Saiyan hybrid's version of the first, standard Super Saiyan form, although altered due to the Demon-Saiyan hybrid's demonic DNA. Equipment *'Sword' - *'Special Dragon Balls' - A set of seven Dragon Balls utilized for the Prison Planet. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Fu makes his debut appearance in the first mission of the Universe Mission series (UM1). Voice Actors *Japanese: Kappei Yamaguchi *English: Ricco Fajardo Battles ;Anime *Fu vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Fu (Super Mira) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) Trivia *His name is likely based on the word "Fu'ture", continuing the time-based theme used for his father and his mother's names. **Before his official Japanese name spelling was introduced in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his name was spelled using the Chinese spelling "夫'". *Fu is the only partner in the Infinite History Saga which does not serve as a mentor to the Future Warrior though they can still acquire his skills. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Fu ru:Фу ca:Fu es:Fu pl:Fu fr:Fû it:Fu Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Mutants Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings